


We're All Mad Here.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Funny, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Just another day in the nut house.





	We're All Mad Here.

Lucius didn't have to knock, the doors that led to his sister in laws chambers were wide open, he could hear her husky voice explaining something to his son who'd asked her a question about the spell she was having him theorise, so he walked into the room and glanced around, seeing his wife was there too who looked up and gave him an encouraging nod. 

He cleared his throat and interrupted Bellatrix who was using elaborate hand gestures as she spoke to his son, making her stop in mid sentence and look in his direction. Her eyes instantly falling on the big bar of Honeydukes chocolate in his hands. "Here. This is for you. A peace offering if I may." 

It had been Narcissa's idea to give the chocolate loving Bellatrix a huge bar of her favourite sinful pleasure of course, he never would have thought of it, but his wife said she was fed up of playing referee in their constant bickers. And it seemed to Lucius, Narcissa tended to mostly always end up taking her sisters side. Most annoying to say the least if he did say so himself. So he put the chocolate on the four poster bed as instructed beforehand by Narcissa, "Anyway I'll leave before I get killed." 

“Oh Lucy, you talk as if I’m such a horrible person! I’m lovely really.” Bellatrix drawled from where she was standing behind Draco who was sitting at his aunts desk leant over a book. 

“Phaha!” Draco let out a sarcastic noise and looked up from his studies to his father, the black feather quill in his hand halfway to the parchment he was making notes on. 

“Bless you, darling.” Bellatrix shot at her nephew, roughly patting his back with much more force than was needed. 

Lucius snorted at the dark haired witch, “Of course you are, Bella.” He couldn’t be more sarcastic if he tried. 

“Really I am! I don’t know why you’d think otherwise.” Bellatrix had her hand still resting on Draco’s back when he made the same noise again, “Honestly Draco, you should see someone about this cold, if it gets much worse you could die.” 

“Bellatrix..” It was Narcissa this time who spoke from the love seat though she’d not looked up from her book her voice had a warning tone. “What have I told you about using death threats towards my son?” 

“Yes aunt Bella, what’s mum told you? Come on, say it.” Draco was smiling now, his head resting on his hand and his elbow on the table grinning at his aunt who was making faces at her sister. “Weeeeell..” 

“I must not use any form of verbal abuse when teaching or talking to Draco, I must be on my bestest behaviour at all times because Draco is a little mummy’s boy who’ll cry if I threaten him.” She said it in that childlike baby voice, messing up Draco’s hair and pinching his neck making the boy try to wrestle her away like they were a pair of children. 

“Ow! Mum! Tell her!” Draco called out to his mother who pinched the bridge of her nose where she could feel pressure building and a headache coming, it was like she had two toddlers under her care. 

Lucius could only wonder how his son had developed such a good relationship and bond with his lunatic sister in law and watched the pair banter like school children at the desk while his wife tried to separate them. Just another day in the nut house.


End file.
